


Song Fic: Sucker

by TaylorWantsToWrite



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorWantsToWrite/pseuds/TaylorWantsToWrite
Summary: She was happy. She was having fun.[...]She was pushing people aside to get through when she saw her, leaning against the wall next to the exit, watching the crowd. Time stood still as she watched the short brunette mouthing to the beat, "I'm a sucker for you".A song fiction to Sucker from the Jonas Brothers. [Chloe;Chicago] [Chloe;Beca].Hope you enjoy my first try on writing :DWas published first on fanfiction.net, reuploaded here!
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Chicago Walp
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	Song Fic: Sucker

She was happy. She was having fun. Why wouldn't she, she was on her engagement party, celebrating that after 5 years Chicago dropped the question – that she answered with yes of course. So, she was happy, alright? All of her best friends were here, celebrating with her...except no, they weren't. Not everyone she wished was there really was. But that wasn't something new, she barely saw the one and only Beca Mitchell anymore. She tried to stop her thinking about the tiny producer as she downed her drink and made her way closer to the little stage of the club, softly swinging her hips to the beat of the song that was playing, when the DJ made an announcement.

"And now, some new fresh stuff straight outta LA! We all know you love her, 'cause who doesn't? She is an award-winning hot talent, an extremely successful songwriter, producer and sometimes singer! With her new cooperation with the Jonas Brothers, we present you: Beca Mitchell and their new single Sucker!"

Chloe froze right on the spot. Beca published a new song? Right now, when she didn't want to think about her? "So, make some noise people, then here she is! Beca Mitchell!" All Chloe could hear was the deafining sound of the people in the club cheering as the first few notes started playing. She couldn't help herself, as she found herself listening closely to the lyrics.

  


_We go together_

_Better than birds of a feather, you and me_

_We change the weather_

_I'm feelin' heat in December when you're 'round me_

  


The two of them cuddled closer together on the couch in the Bella house, still freezing after the heating system broke down. They were snuggled deep into 3 blankets they got themselves out of Chloe's room, while they looked outside of the window and watched the snow slowly falling down. "Come closer Beale, I'm fucking cold" she heard Beca whining, while she herself still watched the little snowflakes, but nonetheless she wrapped her arms closer around the tiny brunette, who sighed a little. "Why on earth does it always happen to us...and then so shortly before Christmas too!" It was true, only one day left till Christmas arrived. Rolling her eyes, she pressed a little kiss on the brunette's forehead with a small giggle. "Stop whining and just cuddle closer!" She failed to notice the blush rising in the DJ's face when she just did that, even though she wasn't cold at all anymore.

  


_I've been dancin' on top of cars and stumblin' out of bars_

_I follow you through the dark, can't get enough_

  


"We are world champions!" Her voice pierced through the quietness of the night. She turned her head to the small DJ, clinging on her arm to support herself and don't fall over after the many drinks she shared with all of the Bellas. Gently Beca tried to nudge her forwards. "Come on Chlo, let's get back to the hotel so we can sleep a little hm?" To Beca's surprise Chloe let go of her arm, softly drunk giggling as she looked around. Extraordinary fast for a person who was beyond drunk she made her way to a small truck that stood nearby and climbed up on the back, starting to dance lightly. "I don't wanna go baaack...we are champions! And I wanna dance with you" she added after a second of thinking. Not long after, the two best friends were dancing on the back of a truck in the darkness of the night, to music only they could hear in their heads, not wanting the moment to end.

  


_You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain_

_And, baby, you know it's obvious_

  


Beca was having a bad day, so naturally Chloe couldn't just leave it be or else she'd have a bad day too. Even though it was well known in the Bellas household that you shouldn't dare to come close to a grumpy Beca, when did Chloe care about boundaries really? She forced her way into the brunettes room with a mountain of chocolate and ice cream for them to eat. She forced Beca to cuddle with her, hugged her and hold her close when she needed a shoulder to cry on. She didn't exactly understand what happened, Jesse and Beca broke up months ago, but she just wanted to do her best to be there for her best friend. She never noticed the sad and hopeless look on Becas face every time she looked at her, needing Chloe so badly and hurting at the same time while knowing that she couldn't have her the way she wanted to. She never knew why Beca would came to her room for cuddles in the middle of the night when she couldn't sleep after that day, never noticed that she was on the brunettes mind all the time. She never noticed how Beca would go out of her way just to make her smile. 

  


_I'm a sucker for you_

_You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly_

  


Softly giggling she looked at the reluctant brunette in front of her in her room. "Come on Becs..it's a surprise!" She heard the small DJ sigh. "But Chlo...I hate not knowing where I'm going! And with the Bellas the house is like a minefield! What if I slip and fall down the stairs?" "You won't, I'm looking out for you...please?" Chloe looked at Beca with her best puppy look she had, big blues eyes and a small pout on the lips. "For me?" With a heavy sigh, Beca turned around so Chloe could blindfold her. A few minutes later a loud thump, a groan and a cheery sorry could be heard. 

  


_I'm a sucker for you, yeah_

_Any road you take, you know that you'll find me_

  


Chloe felt horrible. She didn't want to stay alone during the holidays, especially not on Christmas! All of the other Bellas already left, she was the only one left in the dark house. She loved being with her family, having fun, spending time with the ones she loved...but now all flights for the day were cancelled and the next one she could take was on December 28th. Again, tears threatened to spill from her eyes, when Beca came into her room. "What are you doing here Becs? Your flight was like...2 hours ago!" She sniffled, but still looked a little bit shocked. Beca just laughed softly. "I'm not gonna leave you here alone weirdo..I talked to my mom and explained everything, she is fine with me coming a few days later so I can stay with you." She shrugged a little, as if it wasn't a big deal to her, so she wasn't prepared for the bear hug that tackled her down on the carpet, a now full crying redhead in her arms. "I'd do a lot of stuff for you weirdo..." she whispered as she hugged her best friend back.

  


_I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things_

_No one knows about you (about you), about you (about you)_

_And you're makin' my typical me break my typical rules_

_It's true, I'm a sucker for you, yeah_

  


With a small groan Beca opened the doors to the auditorium, instantly surrounded by all of her fellow Bellas. "Stop, stop, STOP! One after another! I can't hand out all the coffee and cupcakes at once!" It was their weekly thing, every Wednesday one Bella had to go to the coffee shop at the other end of campus to get everyone their favourite coffee and cupcake during break. Looking over the huge bag full of food and hot drinks she began to give everyone their order. Frappuccino with spice and milk for Stacie, black coffee with just a little cinnamon for Lily...and finally she stood before Chloe. "One big caramel vanilla Latte with an extra shot cream and chocolate sprinkles to a big strawberry cupcake with vanilla sprinkles and chocolate sauce for the weirdest person here." Beca looked up when she felt all eyes on her. "What? She said she liked that combo during our last truth or dare game!" Everyone kept quiet, until Amy spoke up. "Beca...that was 5 weeks ago!" Beca only shrugged, even though Chloe was close enough to notice the small blush creeping up her cheeks. "And? It's just such a horrible combination that I couldn't forget it" Chloe gave her a kiss on the cheek, whispering a small thanks... because everyone knew how Beca hated sweet stuff and often 'forgot' when she was supposed to bring an especially sweet drink. The small smile on Becas face didn't go unnoticed, same went for the fact that she always continued to bring Chloe her drinks that were 'so sweet that even a unicorn made out of cotton candy would have to throw up'. It didn't go unnoticed as well that she didn't keep fighting against the hugs and kisses on the cheek that always followed. 

  


  


Tears were now streaming down Chloes' cheeks, as she continued to listen to the song she now ultimately knew was in a way about her, a way she wasn't sure she understood. She couldn't bring herself to listen to it anymore, she couldn't breathe, she had to get out. Stumbling she made her way to the exit, pushing people aside to get through when she saw her, leaning against the wall next to the exit, watching the crowd. Time stood still as she watched the short brunette mouthing to the beat, "I'm a sucker for you"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this little Song Fic, I have two other short stuffs finished and gonna upload them another time. Please leave some comments, reviews, or just your opinion and thoughts, so I can improve! Thanks guys!


End file.
